Collecting The Dead: Part 1
" " is the first episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 11th of July, and is currently free to stream on Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "Joey travels to purgatory to rescue “deceased” YouTubers of previous seasons from The Collector of The Dead, who has locked them in her museum. His mission takes a dark turn when he discovers there’s no way home. The group learns they must recover nine Jeweled Keys to open the Collector’s mysterious vault if they have any hope of survival." Episode Plot Joey Graceffa meets up with the Society Against Evil, and recovers all previous Artifacts from Season 1, the Carnival Master's crystal and the Sorceress' crown to open the crystal. While they all plan on going in, the portal closes once Joey and Bretman Rock have entered it. They walk around, and find the Purgatory the guests were kept in. Joey finds the "source" of magic that's kept the guests frozen, and smashes it, resulting in all of the guests to be freed from their glass boxes. Immediately, accusations are thrown around and Joey gains the blame, but are quickly stopped by the Collector's Guards who capture 4 of them; Justine Ezarik, Alex Wassabi, Rosanna Pansino and Colleen Ballinger. The rest splits up in 2 groups of 3. Joey, Bretman and Gabbie Hanna have to find 5 eyes whilist DeStorm Power, Timothy DeLaGhetto and Tana Mongeau have to find 5 figures and re-arrange them in a specific order. While being locked up, Colleen finds a journal. The group starts kicking the bones, and ultimately find numbers surrounded by specific shapes. DeStorm's group is able to re-arrange all 5 figures, and is ultimately given a part of the scepter. Joey's group collects the Pharaoh's relic and they put it together with the scepter, and also find a key for the jail which frees the captured Guests. With the scepter, Joey is able to control the Guards and successfully comands them to pass him their key, and to lock themselves in the jail. They take the box the captured guests found, and put it on a pillar. This loosens the picture, which Gabbie and Mortimer take down. This uncovers the huge Vault hidden behind the image, it has 9 key holes and contains a note. Gabbie reads the note, and reveals that for 1 key, a human life has to be traded. They try to insert the key they received from the Guards into the Vault, but it doesn't fit. DeStorm points out that there was a room that could possibly be opened by the key, and the guests head towards it. Joey pulls out the key, and opens the door. Inside of it is the Egyptian Exhibit. Colleen finds a note which reads that the guests have to complete a seance in order to unleash the Pharaoh. In order to do that, the guests have to find an Onk and hang it on the mummy's thomb. Tana finds the Onk, and hangs it on the thomb, beginning the seance. The guests hold hands, and chant together. Suddenly, the thomb opens, and the Pharaoh walks out chasing the guests. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Justine Ezarik as the Adventurer. *Timothy DeLaGhetto as the Con Man. *DeStorm Power as the Enforcer. *Tana Mongeau as the Pin-Up Girl. *Gabbie Hanna as the Hollywood Star. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Alexander Ward as the Pharaoh. Trivia *It is currently the longest lasting episode from all seasons so far. *The episode's thumbnail was changed to include Colleen Ballinger, Joey Graceffa and Justine Ezarik, before being changed back.